


Shift

by denimdisaster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, and there are some Hcs in there too, like. riko owns a motorcycle, not really an au but not related to the plot of the show, this is gay!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: Riko is temptation, tugging at her willpower and urging her to come along for the ride, and Satsuki has always been too curious for her own good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its gay  
> im back with more momoriko!!!!  
> this one's been in my drafts for almost a year, i think, so i just finished it to get rid of it and to clean out my drafts, and i feel like its quite noticable that i just wanted to be Done with it lol.  
> i hope you enjoy it anyways!!

"Come on, pick up," she mumbled, her popsicle dripping onto her hand. She licked it up as she dialed the familiar number once more.  
  
He had _promised_ to wait on her! She couldn't help the annoying feeling of betrayal that chewed on her insides, like a piranha in her stomach, determined and biting. The tears rose in her eyes when she accidentally focused on the emotion. She hated it, hated how as soon as she felt anything at all her eyes started watering. Hated how silly it made her look.  
  
"Satsuki?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
Of all the people she had expected seeing there, Aida Riko on her motorcycle was not one of them.  
  
She looked out of place with her leather jacket and motorbike, even though she had a bag of groceries in her hand and even though she didn't really look like a delinquent, no matter how hard she tried. At least not to Satsuki. She'd heard the rumours of Riko throwing Kagami Taiga over her shoulder without so much as a sweat because he annoyed her, but it really didn't bother her. She was a mystery and something familiar all at once, and Satsuki couldn't help but be drawn to her.  
  
"Ri-chan?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Riko raised an eyebrow and pointedly shook her grocery bag.  
  
Satsuki stuck out her tongue. "I'm surprised to see you here," she said.  
  
"Why? You don't think I go shopping?" There was amusement in her voice, in her eyes. Satsuki was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.  
  
"You know what I mean, Ri-chan!"  
  
Riko laughed, her shoulders slightly shaking with her laughter. "Sorry, sorry. Did you walk here? It's pretty far from your place, right?"  
  
Satsuki huffed and took an angry bite of her popsicle, wincing as the cold hit her teeth. "Dai-chan drove me here," she said once she had swallowed the ice cream. "But he went off to play with Kagamin, and now he isn't answering my calls..."  
  
Riko cocked her head to the side, motioning towards her bike. "You want a ride home?"  
  
She thought about the empty apartment, of her parents that wouldn't be coming home until much later, of the echoing silence that came with being alone. She swung her leg over the motorcycle.  
  
"No," she said. "Don't take me home."  
  
Riko's gaze softened in understanding and she gave her a knowing look, a smile.  
  
"Alright. How about I show you my special place? Where I go to be alone."  
  
Satsuki considered it, wondering what she was doing over her motorcycle in the first place. How many stories hadn't she heard of girls getting abducted, kidnapped and taken from their homes in this exact fashion? What of value did she even know about Riko besides her excellent music taste and terrible cooking skills?  
  
"Do you trust me?" Riko asked, her voice so soft that Satsuki almost missed it.  
  
_Trust her?_ What reason did she have to trust her? All she really knew about her was a _feeling_ , an impression of familiarity, safety. But she prided herself on her intution. She was rarely wrong when it came to it, having polished her talent of reading a person. And Riko didn't feel dangerous, not really, not in the ways that mattered. She felt like softness and warmth marketed as danger and Satsuki wouldn't let the label fool her.  
  
She nodded her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Riko smiled at her again, a smile that reached her eyes with both relief and excitement before she turned to the road and the back of her head hid the smile from Satsuki's field of view.  
  
The motorcycle was faster than she would have thought.  
  
The wind rushed around them, the motorbike plowing its way through the force field of air - she hadn't even considered that the wind would affect them this much -, Riko's waist the safe point in all of it, the eye in the middle of a storm, an anchor to keep her from falling.  
  
"You okay back there?" She shouted at her, her voice getting caught in the wind and only barely making it to her.  
  
Satsuki nodded before she realized she couldn't see her. "Yes!" She shouted back, her voice louder than it had ever been before.  
  
Her heart beat too hard for her liking as she held onto Riko's waist and clothes, trying to keep herself steady and her feet off the ground.  
  
Riko laughed as she steered the motorcycle onto a less crowded road that went slightly uphill - not enough for it to be frightening, but enough to make Satsuki's heartbeat speed up even further and enough to make the butterflies in her stomach multiply by four and a half. She frowned to herself. She wasn't afraid of heights and this was barely a slope. It didn't make sense that she would be afraid of something like - _oh_ , she thought as she looked up to see Riko laughing, her pretty lips parted to reveal pearly white teeth, her hypnotizing eyes crinkling with laughter, _so that's what it was._

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Look," Riko said with an uncharacteristically quiet voice, letting the word curve and soften over her lips. Satsuki lifted her head.  
  
The stars were out. Somewhere between finishing her popsicle and burying her face in Riko's back, inhaling her scent - _cinnamon, fresh bread, lemon cheesecake_ -, the sky had darkened to a deep blue colour, stained with a rich purple in the horizon. They were high up, riding on the swirly road up a mountain, and the city below them was shining with familiar city lights.  
  
She briefly wondered what time it was and decided that it didn't matter. Not when her arms where around Riko's waist, her fingers tangling in the soft cotton of her thin shirt. Wasn't she cold, even with that jacket on?  
  
Riko made a soft turn with the motorcycle onto a bumpy gravel road. Her brown eyes were focused on the road ahead, but there was a peaceful smile playing on her lips and her eyes were sparkling with anticipation and amusement. Satsuki looked down at her hands, playing with Riko's shirt, twirling it in between her fingers. It was always hard to look directly at Riko when she was like that, shining so brightly, like glowing metal, a wildfire, a burning star. A hole in the road made her fingers brush over the soft skin of her stomach and she sucked in a breath that got stuck in her throat. She swallowed. Fruitlessly wished away the feeling.  
  
Daringly, with all the courage she could muster up, she let her shaking hands travel a tiny bit further, centimeter by centimeter, up to Riko's chest. She let her fingers touch the space where her heart was, as softly as she could. It was beating as fast as her own. Satsuki glanced at her face with surprise on her own. She was staring at the road, a suiting blush on her cheeks and furrowed eyebrows as she bit down on her lip, hard. It took all of Satsuki's willpower not to stare at the red, plump flesh for more than a heartbeat.  
  
She closed her eyes again. Let the feelings envelop and surround her as she drowned in sensations. Riko's back, warm against her cheek. Her hair, tickling her forehead, smelling like lemon and pastries - there was that bread smell again, she would have to ask her about it later -, her soft shirt in her hands, the fabric both smooth and uneven at the same time. The humming of the motorcycle and its wheels against the road, Riko's breathing, the whooshing sound of the wind. The wind against her skin. A tiny piece of some kind of metal that was digging into her lower thigh. The leather seat. Every part of Riko that was touching her - stomach, chest, thighs, calves, feet, back. Everything felt like _Riko_ and she was happy, so happy. She finally felt _peaceful._  
  
Eventually the bike came to a halt and Riko slowly untangled Satsuki's hands from her shirt as they stepped off, her own soft ones covering them for just a moment longer than what passed for completely platonic.  
  
"Come on," she said, nervousness marking her features as she grabbed her wrist, as if she was afraid that taking her hand instead would be too intimate, too _romantic_.  
  
The grass was soft underneath her shoes and where it stroke her ankles as she followed Riko to the edge of the mountain. It was a warm night, the soft breeze fanning her skin. She needn't have worried about Riko freezing. She was grinning, brown eyes shining as she turned to look at her.  
  
"Do you see? Do you see it, Satsuki?"  
  
And she saw. She saw the city below them, the ocean to the left of it, calm, dark, inviting. The moonlight falling upon the rippling surface. She saw the lights in the city, the blinking billboards and the soft lights of the households, the flourescent lamps in 24 hour stores and the dimmed lightning in romantic restaurants. Signs in different shining colours - green, red, yellow, blue. Pink. She looked at Riko again. There was pink on her face as well, an endearing soft, rosy shade of excitement that dusted her cheeks. Satsuki definitely preferred it to the bright neon lights that lit up the city.  
  
As if on cue, Riko caught her gaze and turned her face to look at her.  
  
"Quite nice, isn't it?"  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to tell Riko all that she felt - _confusion, familiarity, peace, happiness, melancholy, l o v e_ \- but the words wouldn't come to her and she was overflowing with emotion, eyes watering from the intensity of her feelings. She couldn't help it, really, she had always been a crybaby, but they were happy tears - she was so, so happy to be there and she wanted Riko to know. She didn't wipe her tears away.  
  
"Satsuki? Are you alright?"  
  
She hugged her then, buried her face in the crook of Riko's neck even though it made her own ache a little from bending down. She felt rather than saw Riko smile as she patted the arms that were thrown around her shoulders before settling her own at Satsuki's waist, drawing her closer.  
  
"It's okay," she mumbled, her voice unbearably close to her ear, "I get it." She was so close, Satsuki was hugging her so tight she wondered how Riko was able to breathe, but she still wanted her _closer_. The realization that she really _loved_ her struck her then, in between sobbing and listening to Riko's soft murmurs of reassuring, but it didn't come as much of a surprise. It felt more like going to the doctor's and getting a diagnosis; she knew the symptoms but she hadn't known the cause until now. It was exciting and erratic, her heart racing as much as her thoughts, but it also felt familiar, safe. Like home. She pulled away.  
  
Riko looked at her with that soft gaze of hers. Deattached one of her hands from her waist, leaving the skin under her dress burning and freezing at the same time - burning from Riko's touch, freezing from missing it - so that she could brush away a stray strand of hair from Satsuki's face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ri-chan," She snivelled. "I got you all dirty."  
  
There was that laugh again, the one that made her insides feel like a bonfire, warming her from inside and out. Her skin felt tingly. Like she had been electrocuted.  
  
"I don't mind. Here, I -" she paused to check her pockets and pulled out a packet of tissues. "Here," she finished. Looked away as her hand was too close to Satsuki's chest.  
  
She got an idea, then, a wild, thrilling idea that was far more dangerous than anything Riko would do. She pulled her closer.  
  
If you were close enough for her to tell you about the incident, and if you were brave (dumb) enough to ask her what she thought - in other words, if your name was Aomine Daiki and you were Momoi Satsuki's best friend - she wouldn't deny that she loved the feeling of Riko's hand on her chest. It was warm, unsure but steady, and it so clearly belonged to _Riko_ that Satsuki found it hard to breathe with all the giddiness. She reached down and grabbed the tissues from her. Wiped her face over her shoulder, not releasing her from her grip.  
  
"Sa-Satsuki..." Riko mumbled from where her head was squished between Satsuki's throat and collarbone and chest. She could _feel_ the heat radiating off her face and she giggled at how flustered she was.  
  
She had to let her go, though. She needed to throw the wet tissue and, more importantly, she couldn't have Riko think that... _Realize_ , it wouldn't be a false accusation, that she was... Like _that_. Her smile turned stale as she thought about it and she pushed away the thought in favor of looking at Riko, drinking in her face, scent, smile.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," she giggled, not feeling sorry at all. How could she?  
  
"Ugh, brat. Don't pull stuff like that, it's bad for my nerves." Riko said, but she couldn't hide the grin on her face as she said it. Satsuki let out a mental sigh of relief that she hadn't put her off and a breathy laugh at Riko's statement.  
  
"So," she said, trying to steer the conversation away from what just happened, "you come here often?"  
  
Riko blinked. And then she burst out laughing. A quick laugh, not the kind that made you cry and double over, but a nice one nonetheless. "That was terrible, Satsuki. Absolutely awful. God."  
  
"And yet it made you laugh, Ri-chan~" She said.  
  
"It made me laugh because it was _stupid_. If it had been any good I would be out of my clothes by now."  
  
She said it without any kind of meaning, probably not realizing the implications of it, but Satsuki couldn't help blushing and hopelessly wishing. She swallowed the lump in her throat and donned a flirty expression in favor of baring her feelings.  
  
"Ri-chan would? I suppose I'll have to try harder then," she said, winking, hoping that Riko wouldn't notice the hope in her voice and the trembling in her hands.  
  
She had expected Riko to blush again, or to wrinkle her nose in disgust, if she was unlucky. But she hadn't expected her to smile. It was not a smile that was close to laughter, or to mockery, it was soft, kind, _loving_ , and it hurt Satsuki's heart to even look at her, but it hurt it to not look at her, too, so she stared at Riko's face with trembling hands and settled for waiting for Riko's move.  
  
Satsuki didn't have to wait very long. Riko's hand cupped her cheek, warm with her blush, and looked in her eyes as she told her "you would only have to ask." And Riko's hand was trembling, then, Satsuki could feel it on her cheek, but it didn't matter because she reassured it with a hand of her own. And then Riko kissed her.  
  
It was impulsive, Satsuki could tell - she had seen the hesitation in her eyes, how torn she was between taking the final step or backing down, settling for an excuse and a strained friendship. But she did it. And if she hadn't, then Satsuki would have, would have had to. It was bound to happen. Sooner or later, did not matter, though Satsuki clearly prefered sooner, with how soft Riko's lips were against hers despite being slightly chapped from the cold, the wind.  
  
Her hands found her waist and she was so tiny, yet so _strong_ under her hands, thin shirt not shielding her enough from the chill of the night. Riko's fingers brushed against her scalp and she realized that her hands were in Satsuki's hair. It felt nice, just like everything else Riko did to her. Her mouth, her hands, her chest, her waist. Everything was _Riko_ and nothing else mattered. Had it ever? Satsuki couldn't remember, not with Riko's mouth against hers and Riko's warmth against her body.  
  
They had to pull away eventually, though, when they were both out of breath and flushed with feelings. But Satsuki leaned in as soon as they parted, putting her forehead against Riko's, smiling at her and holding her in place. She felt content like that. Safe, home, as if she had been waiting her whole life for a person like Riko.  
  
"I guess I don't have to apologize for kissing you, then," Riko mumbled, a smile playing at her lips, her eyes sparkling with relief and with what Satsuki dared to hope to be love.  
  
She kissed her forehead in response. "Never, Ri-chan. I'm glad you did."  
  
And Riko pulled away, put her arm around her waist as she looked out over the city. Some of the lights had begun to fade away, leaving them with only neon signs and stars. It was a breathtaking sight. But it could not begin to compare to Riko, her Riko, dimples in her cheek as she smiled and freckles splayed across her face, the brightest star of them all, the sun in Satsuki's galaxy.  
  
Riko laughed a little. "So am I."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i actually have a momoriko sideblog now lol. i created it Today so theres not a lot of content on it, but i draw so much momoriko i figured i have to save it somewhere.  
> you can find it here and feel free to message me: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/momoriko  
> thanks for reading !! <3


End file.
